How Do I Say I Love You
by Neji's IceKitten
Summary: Shounan ai. SasuNaru fic. Basically just fluff. Sasuke doesn't know how to admit he loves someone. Warning Sakura bashing.


This is my first fic please review. And of course I don't own Naruto (but damn I wish I did)

**Sasuke sat in the tree blocking out the argument between his two classmates.**

**"BAKA! Why would I want to do that?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto**

**"I don't know," Naruto answered quietly looking at the ground. Sasuke glanced at him slightly concerned. Lately Naruto had been acting weird. In fact everyone had been even Kakashi, who had been cutting back on his perverted books.**

**"Watch ya thinking?" Naruto was sitting on the branch beside him. Sasuke managed to suppress the urge to jump. Either Sasuke was loosing it or Naruto was getting better. **

**"How stupid you, dobe." Sasuke quickly pushed him off the branch embarrassed about how his thoughts were running. Feeling slightly guilty at the sight of Naruto on the ground, but he kept his mask on.**

**"You bastard!" Naruto got up clearly angry. He was interrupted by a poof of smoke as Kakashi appeared in the clearing. **

**"Sorry I was late, I ran into an old lady, who got turned into a princess. So I had to help lift the curse. I think thats right." Kakashi stopped to think.**

**"LIAR!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed. The least he could do was make an excuse that sounded reasonable.**

**"Our mission today is......"He grinned. "Nothing. But," he added when he saw Naruto's face. "Tomorrow we have a mission outside the village, so no staying up late, meet here early tomorrow morning." He disappeared in his customary poof of smoke.**

**Naruto walked over to Sakura, and Sasuke watched him wondering what he was doing.**

**"Sakura?"**

**"What Naruto?"**

**"I was wondering if maybe..." Naruto twiddled his thumbs.**

**"What?" Sakura sounded annoyed.**

**"If you and me, go to raman bar, together?" Naruto looked at her hopefully, and Sasuke felt a stab of jealousy.**

**Sakura gave him a look of contempt. "No way!"**

**She turned and walked toward Sasuke, not seeing Naruto's face fall, as he turned and slowly walked away. Sasuke felt slightly angry that she could do that to Naruto.**

**"Sasuke?"Sakura looked up at him. He jumped down from the tree and started walking home.**

**Sakura started to follow. "I was wondering if we could go out to dinner?"Sasuke saw Naruto's shoulders slump even more. He turned around and glared at Sakura, completely furious.**

**"You bitch," he spat. "i would rather tun gay and go out with Naruto!" He stormed off angrily leaving Sakura standing there.**

**Naruto walked down the street wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. First when he managed to sneak up on him. Then that look he had given him when he asked Sakura out. He had thought it was a look of jealousy. But then Sakura had asked Sasuke out, and that furious look he gave Sakura.**

**"Was he jealous that I like Sakura?"**

**"Who's jealous?" Iruka asked.**

**"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto nearly swore aloud one of the people he least wanted to see, typical.**

**"Want to go to the raman bar?" Iruka asked him. Naruto quickly searched for an excuse.**

**"Sorry Iruka-sensei I have some errands to run. See ya!" Naruto ran off before Iruka could say anything.**

**"Something weirds going on." Iruka muttered.**

**Sasuke walked to the bridge the next morning. He saw Sakura glaring at his Naruto. He shook his head wondering where that thought had come from. He saw Sakura see him and begin to bounce over obviously forgetting yesterday. He was sick of her and he wanted her to know it. He glared at her and went and sat on the railing behind Naruto's shoulder.**

**Naruto was staring at the ground, and jumped when he realized Sasuke was sitting behind him.**

**"Morning Sasuke," Sasuke noticed Naruto was blushing slightly.**

**"Morning dobe," Naruto looked surprised. First he was sitting beside him, then his Sasuke acknowledged him. Naruto blushed more and looked at the ground.**

**"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura had bounced over. Sasuke glared at her. Sakura blinked a couple of times then looked at Naruto expecting his usual good morning. Naruto glared her the same way Sasuke was.**

**Sakura backed up a couple steps, running into a just appeared Kakashi.**

**"Whats going on? Lover's spat?" Two glares turned to him. Kakashi took an involuntary step back. "Anyway, let's go!" Now all three were glaring. "What?!"**

**"What's the mission?"**

**"Oh, were delivering a message."**

**"That takes a whole team just send it in the mail." Sakura sounded skeptical.**

**"It's very important."**

**"What does it say?"Naruto started bouncing.**

**Kakashi shrugged, "Secret."**

**"Awwwww Kakashi!"**

**As they walked down the path away from the village, Sakura tried to snuggle up to Sasuke. And every time she did he'd walk over and hide on the other side of Naruto. Naruto finally got sick of Sakura's stupid game and turned on her.**

**"Would you stop bugging Sasuke!" Naruto glared at her. Sakura and Kakashi stared at him. And behind him Sasuke smirked at Sakura.**

**Kakashi looked at Naruto carefully. "Are you alright, Naruto? You can go back to the village." Naruto shook his head. "Alright then." He then pulled out his book and started walking again.**

**They delivered the message, which turned to be love letter. Much to their amusement, the lady they delivered it to thought Kakashi was her lover. By the time they finally left it was getting dark and Kakashi decided to sleep on the road.**

**Sasuke and Naruto lay away from the fire, trying to go to sleep. Sasuke sat staring at the stars. He heard Naruto all over and look at him.**

**"Sasuke?"**

**"What?"**

**"Do you like Sakura?" Sasuke blinked at the question, then decided to answer honestly.**

**"No, why?"**

**"Just curious." Now Sasuke looked at Naruto who had turned to look at the stars.**

**"Do you?"**

**"No." Naruto shrugged.**

**"Then why do you try to impress her?"**

**"I don't know maybe to make you jealous."**

**"Oh."**

**Naruto turned and looked back at Sasuke. "Do you even like anyone?"**

**"Yes." Sasuke felt kind of hurt.**

**"You don't show it though. I mean is it like brotherly, sisterly like or crush like?" Naruto waited a little and started to apologize realizing it was a personal question. Sasuke interrupted in a quiet, timid, un-Sasuke like voice.**

**"I think I'm in love with someone." Naruto stared at Sasuke, who was staring at the ground.**

**"That's great. Why do you sound so worried?"**

**"I don't know if they like me back."**

**"That's part of the risk. You could end up heart broken, or happier than ever before. I'm always here for you Sasuke."**

**"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke smiled at him.**

**"Welcome!" Sasuke rolled over indicating the end of the conservation.**

**Naruto lay awake long after they were done talking. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. Sasuke had finally found someone he loved and actually opened up to him and told him about it. But Naruto felt sad and strangely jealous. Then it hit him. He liked Sasuke. He practically groaned out loud. He had no chance.**

**Even if Sasuke was gay, both girls and guys alike were after him. He was powerful, rich and not to much mention drop dead sexy. Not only that Sasuke hated him and at most could only tolerate him as a friend. Naruto sighed and rolled over knowing he'd get little sleep.**

**The walk back was quieter then the walk there. They enetered the village to meet a worried looking Iruka.**

**"You were supposed to be back last night!"**

**Naruto laughed. "The lady we delivered it to thought Kakashi was her lover."**

**"And what did he say?" Iruka asked looking angry and Kakashi slightly worried.**

**"Well at first he couldn't get away," Naruto babbled. Sasuke was looking amused between Iruka and Kakashi. "He eventually told he was gay and had a boyfriend. She didn't believe him so he described him." He looked at the two. "Oh!"**

**"Oh what?"**

**"He described you." Iruka blushed, grinning slightly.**

**"Oh, did he really?" Kakashi grinned and threw an arm over Iruka.**

**"I did."**

**"How long have you two been together?" Naruto asked looking slightly shocked.**

**"A couple of months," Kakashi replied kissing Iruka on the cheek.**

**Sasuke smirked. "I knew it."**

**Sakura's face twisted in disgust. "That's so wrong, it's disgusting." And stormed off.**

**Sasuke watched her go. "She needs to see a psychiatrist."**

**Naruto nodded then looked at Sasuke and started twiddling his thumbs. "Ummmm Sasuke?" **

**"What?**

**"I was wondering if..."**

**"If what?"**

**"If we trained, together, tomorrow, in the clearing, in the forest, together, maybe?"**

**Sasuke smiled at him, not a smirk, an actual real smile. "Sure." And turned and walked home.**

**Naruto grinned. "Alright!" and ran off.**

**Iruka watched him go. "They'd make a cute couple." Kakashi nodded then dragged Iruka away.**

**Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing waiting for Sasuke and being extremely nervous. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by telling Sasuke about his feelings. He was nervous he even skipped breakfast.**

**Sasuke watched Naruto from a tree. He had realized this wasn't going to be just any training session. He had been watching Naruto since he had woken up and knew he hadn't eaten, so he had brought some food for him. Naruto looked like he was going to run away any second so he decided to get down there.**

**Sasuke sat down beside Naruto putting the bundle on his lap on his lap making him jump.**

**"Sasuke! You practically gave me a heart attack." He looked at the bundle. "What's this?"**

**"Food."**

**Naruto grinned, "Thanks!" before he began to eat. They sat in silence while Naruto ate. Naruto finished eating and hugged Sasuke. "That was great!"**

**"Ummmm Naruto?"**

**Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Yes?"**

**"You know that conversation we had earlier?"**

**"Ya."**

**"I don't know how to tell them that I care."**

**"Just tell them you care to their face." Naruto suddenly became aware that he was still hugging Sasuke and Sasuke had his arms around him.**

**"Alright," He took a breath than looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I think I'm in love with you." Naruto felt his jaw drop and for once he was speechless.**

**Sasuke looked down at the ground and let go of Naruto. He almost cried when he felt Naruto get off him. When he felt Naruto's hand on his chin lifting face to look him in the face, he was scared. He saw some unknown emotion in Naruto's eyes and he felt like he should run away. He had seen Naruto look at him like this before.**

**"Sasuke I don't think I'm in love with you." Sasuke blinked a little trying to hold back tears. "I know I'm in love with you." He then bent down and kissed him**.

**Sasuke sat there shocked for a second before he kissed Naruto back.**

**Across the clearing Kakashi and Iruka were watching from the cover of a bush. Iruka turned and looked at Kakashi smiling. "Told you they made a cute couple."**

**Owari**

**Read & Review**


End file.
